


Dolceamaro

by Castiel_Who



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock adora il profumo di John. Per questo ruba i suoi maglioni dalla pila del bucato. Un giorno, John lo coglie sul fatto: Sherlock ha indosso uno dei suoi maglioni e ne sta annusando un altro a pieni polmoni. Cosa vorranno dire quegli occhi lucidi dalle pupille dilatate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolceamaro

Successe quasi per caso. La provvidenza, si sa, opera secondo vie misteriose alla comprensione umana, perfino a quella di una mente eccelsa. Sherlock non credeva a certi vaneggiamenti che rimandano in modo terribile al concetto ignorante e ottuso di destino. Non andava d’accordo con il suo essere lungimirante e logico. Preferì credere di essere arrivato davanti alla cesta dei panni sporchi destinati alla lavanderia guidato unicamente dal suo inconscio, da quello che Freud a suo tempo definì Es. Dunque, se in quel momento si trovava inginocchiato a terra con indosso un pullover che non gli apparteneva in alcun modo, era colpa unicamente del suo Super Io che se ne era andato a farsi un giro per i fatti propri.

Con il capo infilato nella pila, Sherlock grufolò con le lunghe dita affusolate alla ricerca del tessuto spesso e caldo proprio dei maglioni che, di tutte le persone che conosceva, avrebbe portato soltanto John. Nel fare ciò, accostò il naso sulla propria spalla, dove poteva avvertire la mescolanza del suo odore con quello del proprietario dell’indumento a righe bianche e nere. Senza conoscerne con esattezza il motivo, - non che lo volesse veramente sapere - amava la sensazione che riusciva a fargli correre lungo tutto il corpo fino a scaldargli il basso ventre. Contro tutti i suoi buoni propositi, nella mente andarono a disegnarsi ben nitide immagini che non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver immaginato. Immagini nelle quali John, il suo amico, non spargeva il suo inconfondibile odore su alcun vestito. Non lo faceva per suo proposito, bensì perché non aveva niente indosso sul quale farlo. Fu questa nuova condizione a lasciare alquanto spiazzato il buon detective.

Ciò che lo sorprese ancora di più e contribuì a creare confusione nella sua mente fu quello che in cuor suo sapeva che avrebbe fatto davanti a una prospettiva del genere. Non avrebbe impegnato più di pochi semplici processi mentali, prima di allungare una mano per saggiare la consistenza reale della sua pelle. Solo allora, quando si sarebbe accertato di non vivere in un sogno, avrebbe immerso il naso nell’incavo del suo collo e goduto a pieni polmoni della sua essenza.

Il piacere nel quale trovava diletto avrebbe portato ad altro, facendogli perdere l’uso di qualsiasi freno inibitore che conosceva e da sempre usava per proteggersi dal mondo che lo circondava e lo disprezzava. Forse concedersi a John non significa questo. Rimuginò prima di vedersi abbandonare a questo pensiero e scendere lungo il corpo dell’ex-soldato baciando e tastando ogni centimetro di pelle che toccava. La sua meta, lo sapeva bene, sarebbe stata in mezzo alle sue gambe, contornata dalla bionda peluria dove avrebbe adorato strusciare le proprie guance e sentire un nuovo odore che non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di sentire prima di allora. Sarebbe stato semplice, quasi automatico, avvolgere le labbra attorno al suo membro e catalogare il suo sapore unico e indistinguibile. Fu una vera tortura che i due Sherlock, quello che immaginava e quello - più fortunato - che veniva immaginato vivessero in due mondi paralleli. In uno, quello vero, il massimo che poteva avere era immaginarsi il sapore dolce e al contempo amaro dell’amore e del piacere sessuale, mentre nell’altro il pianeta girava nel giusto verso e Sherlock poteva vivere la sua passione.

Le immagini si interruppero quando i polpastrelli incontrarono qualcosa di estremamente morbido e confortante. Con un sorriso trionfante, Sherlock lo strattonò fuori e lo osservò con interesse. Era il maglione color panna e intrecciato che John indossava il giorno in cui si trasferì a Baker Street. Il detective vi affondò il volto e lasciò che le narici si riempissero di quell’odore che lo stava trascinando pian piano nel baratro, conscio che se non vi avesse opposto resistenza non sarebbe più tornato indietro. Quello che gli stava accadendo non aveva logica. Ciò che lo stava ammaliando non era altro che l’odore di un uomo, non di una donna. Sebbene queste non avessero mai smosso il suo interesse, non ricordava di aver mai provato attrazione fisica per un individuo del suo stesso sesso. Era qualcosa che non riusciva a né a comprendere né a reprimere, fatto ancora più grave e inaccettabile. Così preso dal proprio delirio dei sensi, non si accorse nemmeno di non essere più solo.

«Sherlock, che diamine stai facendo? » La voce di John ruppe il silenzio così improvvisamente che il consulente investigativo sussultò e si riscosse all’istante dal suo torpore, ormai colto sul fatto.

«Un esperimento, John. » Nel rispondere, Sherlock sperò di suonare convincente. Certo non sapeva che le sue pupille esageratamente dilatate lo stessero tradendo in modo subdolo e evidente.

«Ah, sì? E sentiamo, in che cosa consiste questo tuo esperimento? » Ribatté l’altro incrociando le braccia al petto con cipiglio scettico.

«Naturalmente, » iniziò il  moro con voce arrochita. «Ogni persona possiede un proprio odore caratteristico che, all’interno delle masse, la differenzia dagli altri. A una prima analisi questo può sembrare irrilevante, invece è essenziale quanto la distinzione e il riconoscimento dei diversi tipi di ceneri. Cosa ha fatto la vittima prima di morire? Anche il solo odore di sudore restringe il campo: potrebbe aver corso, potrebbe essere stato recluso in un luogo caldo e privo di finestre, e così via. Ancora, l’uso di un dato profumo suggerisce la sua situazione economica e l’importanza che veniva data all’igiene personale. Sono dettagli che non mi stupisco che gli altri trascurino. » Per sua fortuna, divagare aveva reso il suo tono più calmo e deciso.

«Sherlock, hai indosso un mio maglione e tra le mani un altro. » Puntualizzò John. Durante la spiegazione del detective, aveva attraversato l’intera stanza fino a piazzarsi decisamente troppo vicino alla pila del bucato.

«Sì, te ne ho appena spiegato il motivo. »

«No, non mi fai fesso. » La sicurezza con la quale John rivelò la sua menzogna causò in Sherlock uno sgomento tale da lasciarlo senza parole con le quali difendersi. In effetti, la sua mente era troppo impegnata a elaborare il desiderio crescente di non accontentarsi del solo e semplice odore degli indumenti del dottore. Deglutì decisamente troppo rumorosamente. John era troppo dannatamente vicino, lo avrebbe sentito anche solo respirare più profondamente del normale.

«Cosa stavi facendo, Sherlock? » Domandò di nuovo l’amico.

Sherlock si lasciò scivolare la stoffa giù dalle dita per sentirla ricadere in mezzo al mucchio dove l’aveva trovata. «John... » Pronunciò senza più riuscire a mascherare la propria difficoltà. Avrebbe voluto svelare tutto ciò a cui aveva pensato fino a un attimo prima e liberarsi del macigno che gli gravava alla bocca dello stomaco, ma il raziocinio era riuscito a salvarlo in tempo. Si chiuse in un silenzio colpevole.

John si chinò sui talloni e attese. Nelle orecchie, Sherlock poté sentire il suo cuore rimbombare e correre frenetico. Era tempo che non sperimentava cosa volesse dire il provare panico.

«Che succede se ora... mi avvicinassi di più? » Chiese ancora John.

Quelle domande sembravano studiate appositamente per metterlo in difficoltà. Non farlo! Urlò Sherlock nella sua mente, la fonazione completamente fuori uso. Crebbe in lui il desiderio di allontanarsi e scappare a gambe levate con una scusa qualsiasi, ma era stato tradito anche dai suoi stessi muscoli, rigidi e inamovibili.

Evidentemente John prese la sua reazione singolare come incoraggiamento; infatti nel giro di una frazione di secondo Sherlock trovò le proprie labbra a contatto con quelle del biondo. Avvampò come se fosse stata scoppiata una scintilla e, con uno slancio di coraggio, afferrò l’ex-soldato per le spalle, sbilanciandolo pericolosamente. Come avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi, John cadde su di lui con un tonfo che gli fece sbattere la schiena sul pavimento.

«Scusami, ho perso l’equilibrio. » Si giustificò il biondo, le guance arrossate e un evidente rammarico dipinto negli occhi blu.

«Non scusarti. » Rispose l’altro, tutt’altro che dispiaciuto.

Come per dimostrare il suo apprezzamento, approfittò dell’occasione, affondò il naso nel primo lembo di pelle libero che vide e inspirò. Non era mai stato più beato.

 

Fine


End file.
